A Child of the Circus
by Lady Elara
Summary: When a young girl with unusual eyes meets an older woman with a beard, she just might find a home and a family. Rated for some violence and possibly a bit of language. If you can handle the movie, this'll be just fine.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my rewrite/expansion of a previous story on here titled "Yellow Eyed Girl" by LettietheGreatestShowman. This is done with her permission and with a little bit of input from her. I hope you enjoy!

Havana was sitting on her usual corner, watching the people pass by, hoping for a little generosity, but not really expecting it. No one cared about some street girl with yellow eyes and red hair. She was always cold in the winter and hot in the summer. She never had enough to eat, but she made do. Of course, some days were harder than others.

Unfortunately, today appeared to be one of the hard days. "Hey, you! Freak!"

Sighing a little to herself, Havana turned around. "What do you want?"

"You and every freak like you caged."

Havana rolled her eyes, used to hearing such things. "Really? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this," he growled. Jumping at her, he hit her hard, knocking her to the ground.

Havana's head bounced off the sidewalk, almost causing her to black out. Groaning, she rolled over, seeing the man coming after her, ready to strike again. But just then, an unfamiliar female voice called out. "Hey! What's going on here?"

The man's head snapped around, Havana's gaze a little slower due to her headache. It took a moment for Havana to realize she recognized the woman. She'd seen her unique face on posters all over the city. She was "The Incredible" Miss Lettie, The Bearded Lady from the Barnum Circus.

The man's face turned even more violent. "You. You're one of those Barnum freaks, aren't you?"

Lettie's expression remained flat as she shrugged. "If that's what you want to call us, then yes, I'm one of 'Barnum's freaks'." She glanced down at Havana, then turned a glare on the man. "And you'd best lay off. You see, there's a couple of police officers watching you and coming this way. I happen to know they don't take too kindly to child abuse."

Spinning around, the man saw the officers getting closer and cursed. "I'll cage you. I'll see ALL you Barnum freaks caged!" With that he turned and ran.

Lettie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, bring your lunch, buddy." When he was gone, a victorious smile curled the corners of her mouth for a moment before her look became concerned. She reached down to help Havana up. "You alright?"

Havana nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Lettie gave her a smile. "We oddities have to stick together." She looked the younger woman over, frowning at her worn, dirty clothes. "Where do you live, honey?"

Havana blushed a bit in embarrassment. She hated this topic. "The streets. I was abandoned as a toddler." She could feel her eyes stinging with tears. She didn't know why she was telling a stranger this, but she couldn't help herself. There was just something about this woman. "Just because I look different." The pain of a lifetime came crashing into her and she could no longer hold back the tears.

Sighing in sympathy, Lettie pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, it's alright. You're not alone in that."

Eventually, Havana recovered and something struck her. "Ma'am, why didn't it bother you when that man called you a freak?"

Lettie shrugged, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Oh, believe me, it used to. I wasn't so different from you. But since I joined Barnum's circus, I learned that it doesn't matter what the narrow minded general population thinks of you. As Charity Barnum says; you don't need the world to love you, just a few good people. And if you can love yourself, then it doesn't matter what a bunch of ignorant strangers think, and their words don't bother you hardly at all."

Havana considered this for a moment before looking back up at Lettie. "How does one go about joining Barnum's circus?"


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's chapter 2. I've got a few written out already, and ideas for a couple more after. If anyone has ideas, feel free to let me know, and if I can make it work, I'll use it and give credit to you for the inspiration.

Lettie and Havana chatted while Lettie led the girl to a huge tent down by the ocean.. Havana was sure this had to be where the circus performed. As they neared, a little girl with black hair and caramel colored skin came running out. "Aunt Lettie, you're back!" She then turned to look at Havana. "Who's this?"

"This is Havana. She's interested in joining the circus. Havana, this is Sierra."

"Really? Then we should get to know each other." Sierra quickly reached out to take the older girl's hand.

Havana looked the girl over curiously. She seemed too young to be a performer, and she didn't remember seeing her on any of the posters. "Hello. You don't...perform in the circus, do you?"

The little girl smiled, shaking her head. "No, but my momma and Uncle WD perform on the trapeze, and Daddy is Uncle Phinn's partner."

Lettie spoke up, interrupting the conversation. "Speaking of Phinn and Philip, we'd better go talk to them. You can get to know her later, alright, Sierra?"

The young girl sighed, but dropped Havana's hand. "Alright, Aunt Lettie."

Lettie ruffled the little girl's hair as they walked past. "Let's go see the bosses." She led Havana into the back area of the tent, past some of the other performers, to the office.

They were just nearing when the door opened and a middle aged man with curly black hair stepped out. He looked up at them in momentary startlement before a sparkling smile came to his face. "Oh! Hello, Lettie. Who's your friend?"

Havana gave a small curtsy. "My name's Havana, sir."

Phinn raised a curious eyebrow. "Do you have a last name?"

Havana shook her head. "My parents abandoned me on the streets when I was three. I never had the chance to learn it." Her voice cracked, and she took a deep breath to reign in her emotions.

Deciding to change the subject, Lettie spoke up. "She's looking for a job, Phinn."

Phinn's eyebrows went up in interest. "Oh. Well, do you have any talents?"

Havana thought for a moment. "I...I can sing?"

Phinn smiled a little, ducking his head back into the office. "Phillip? Can you come out here for a little while? We've got a new act to audition."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so now is when I really started taking over and making this story mine instead of just a re-write of Lettie's. The chapters will likely get a little longer, and there's going to be more original stuff. Hope you enjoy. Again, comments or suggestions for future chapters are welcomed!

A younger man came out of the office and joined them. "Who's this?"

Phinn motioned to the young girl. "This is Havana. Lettie brought her to us. Apparently, she's another singer."

"Well then, how about we take this to the ring and see how she sounds." Phillip suggested.

Phinn nodded. "My idea exactly. Right this way, Miss Havana." The two men led her across the back area and through the curtain that separated that space from the front area where the show was put on and the audience sat. A few of the other performers who were around tried to follow, curious about the new comer, but were headed off. "Now, how about we let the girl have a little privacy? If it works out, you'll get to hear her soon enough."

There were a few grumbles, but everyone went back to what they were doing. Lettie, though, managed to find a small side flap where two of the drapes met and stationed herself there. It wasn't an ideal perspective, but it was better than nothing.

As they crossed the ring, Phillip saw one of the musicians over in the orchestra pit. "Hey, Gus. Would you mind playing for Havana's audition, please?"

The blonde haired man gave a nod. "Sure thing, Boss. What should I play?"

All three men turned to Havana and she felt herself blush as she tried to decide what song to sing. "Umm….A-Amazing Grace?"

Phinn nodded to Gus. "You heard the lady."

Gus nodded. "Got it, Boss." He went over and grabbed his guitar, getting it into position and strumming a few notes to check the tuning. Satisfied, he looked back up. "Whenever y'all are ready."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Phinn placed Havana near the center of the ring. "Here, you just stand there, and try to relax, alright? I promise, Phillip and I aren't music critics."

Phillip rolled his eyes at his partner's antics, of course used to it after all these years. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Giving her a smile, the two men walked out of the ring to go sit about half way up in the stands. Once they were seated, Phinn gave her and Gus a wave. "Alright."

Gus turned to Havana. "Whenever you're ready, Miss."

Havana was shaking with nervousness, but she couldn't remember ever having been treated so kindly. She wanted to do her best, to prove that she was worthy of a place here. Closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breaths, she gave Gus a nod. He played a short intro and she began to sing. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me!"

Lettie let out a sigh as she listened to the girl sing. She had to admit to herself that she had been a little nervous about all this, but Havana had a real talent. She actually reminded Letie of herself at that age. Her memory flew back to one of the few times that her mother had allowed her to join in one of the local singing competitions. Of course, this was before her beard had started to grow, but she had always been on the heavy side, and some of the other girls had been rather rude to her. "Oh look, they let a cow into the theater!" "Do you think she's going to sing or moo?"

Shaking her head, she forced those memories away. That was a long time ago, in another life. It didn't matter what those girls thought or said anymore. She was 'Barnum's Queen of the Ring' now, and _that,_along with the love of her adopted circus family, was what mattered.

In the front of the tent, Phin and Phillip listened intently, looking at each other and engaging in silent conversation. When Havana finished, they talked for a few moments before giving the young girl their decision.

Lettie had slipped back into the main part of the back, pretending not to have watched. When Havana came through the curtain, she looked up. "Well? How'd it go?"

The yellow eyed girl broke into a relieved, excited smile. "I did it! I'm in!"

Lettie grinned. "That's great!" She gave the girl a hug before pulling back. "Well, in that case, you'd better meet the rest of the family. Come on." Looping her arm through the younger girl's, she led her back into the back area, introducing her to all the other oddities. Some were fairly normal in appearance, like Ann and WD, the Flying Wheelers; Naja and Khaalida, the Voodoo Twins; Angus MacAskill, the strong man; Nala Damajanti, the snake charmer; Sasha and Hestia, the fire breathers; the Chinese acrobats and a few other performers she couldn't remember.

A few were more or less normal, like General Tom Thumb, the dwarf who did incredible impersonations; Daniel Cragen, aka the Lord of Leeds, the 750 pound man; Vasily Pavol, the 'Irish' Giant; Cheng and Eng Bunker, the Siamese Twins; and Mary, Florence and Samson, the albinos who all only had slight differences that made them stand out.

But there were a few whose appearance was much more...unique; Constantine and Adriana, the tattooed people; Elijah the Human Blockhead with dozens of piercings in his face; Sal, the Devil Boy; Francesco 'Frank' Lentini, the Three Legged Man; Walter the Dog Faced Boy. Not to mention Lettie herself. But everyone was incredibly kind to her.

Once she had been introduced to the performers, Lettie introduced her to the crew, including Helga, the seamstress who poked and measured and examined her, taking notes as she went. "Hmm. With your red hair and those unique eyes of yours...I think blue might be your color. What do you think?"

Havana nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Well, I'll go to Mr. Jeffries' tomorrow and see what I can find. I should be able to have you a beautiful dress in about a week."

Lettie nodded. "That's great, Helga. In the meantime, you can work on learning the group routines and coming up with one of your own, alright Havana? If you have any questions or need any help with anything, don't be afraid to come to any of us, even Phinn or Phillip." She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the younger of the pair heading their way. "Speaking of one of the devils."

"Lettie, show in 45," he informed her.

"I know. I was just about to go get ready. Just wanted to make sure Havana was taken care of first." With a nod, Phillip went off to take care of other last minute stuff. "Well, for tonight, you can enjoy the show and see what you'll be getting yourself in to. Right now, I need to get to work pulling myself together. But feel free to make yourself at home back here; wander around, check things out."

Havana wandered about, watching the preparations, amazed by all the incredible costumes everyone wore. She didn't think she had ever seen such beautiful clothes and only hoped that the dress Helga was going to make for her (which she could hardly believe was going to happen, either), was half as nice.

About 15 minutes before the show started, a blond woman came into the back with two young girls, one blond like her mother, the other with darker hair. The others all seemed to know them, greeting them and chatting as they walked through. Though Havana tried to stay out of the way, it didn't take too long before she was spotted. "Well, hello there. And just who are you?"

The woman's voice was kind, her look one of mere curiosity at finding an unexpected stranger in a place where she obviously knew everyone quite well, but Havana didn't have good experiences with strangers, and it made her rather nervous. "I...I'm, uh…"

Ann happened to be walking by and took pity on the girl. "This is Havana, our newest member. She was just hired on this evening. Havana, this is Charity, Caroline and Helen Barnum, PT's wife and daughters."

So, _that's_ why they seemed so comfortable and familiar with everyone. This was the boss' family. She gave a quick curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

Smiling, Charity waved off the politeness. "No need to be so formal, dear. Just call me Charity. Welcome to the family, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

Caroline spoke up from her mother's side. "If Daddy and Phillip just hired you today, you won't be performing tonight. Want to come watch the show with us?"

Havana looked at the girl, then to Charity and Ann. Ann gave her a nod. "Go on. It'll be good for you to get a good look at the show so you'll have some idea what's going on when you join rehearsals tomorrow."

Charity nodded. "And we'd be happy to have you with us."

Havana nodded. "Thank you."

"Good. Come along then, let's go get settled." Charity led her and the girls through the same flap where Lettie had spied on Havana's audition, and they quietly made their way around the edge of the ring until they reached a spot that was out of the way of the crowd but gave them a great view of the entire circus. "This is usually where we watch the show from whenever we come. One of the best spots in the tent."

Havana was rather quiet and shy, listening to the two younger girls babbling on while they waited for the show. But from the moment she heard Phinn's voice coming from behind the stands, she was mesmerized. The show was incredible. She didn't think she had ever seen anything as beautiful. All the colors and music, the crowd cheering them on, not yelling and screaming at them, hurling insults.

When the show was over, Charity gave her a smile. "Well, do you think you'll like working with us?"

Havana nodded, letting out a breathy sigh. "Oh yes. I can't wait to start."

Charity chuckled. "Well, tomorrow is soon enough. Come on, let's go back."

They made their way back through the curtain and congratulated the group on another successful performance.

Eventually, Lettie found Havana. "So, we can't have one of our family sleeping on the street. Why don't you come home with me? At least for now, till we can get something worked out? My apartment isn't much, but I'm sure it's better than where you've been staying."

Havana hesitated. "Are you sure I won't be any trouble?"

Lettie smiled, putting an arm around her. "Of course not, honey. Come on, let's go."

The pair walked outside, but as they rounded the tent, a group of protesters were standing outside. "Go home, freaks!" "We don't want your kind in our city!"

Lettie just rolled her eyes at the people. "Just for your information, I was born and raised in New York. So, this is my city too. As for going home, that's what I intend do do for the night, so you _gentlemen_ have a pleasant evening." Giving them a sassy smile, she wrapped her arm around Havana's shoulder and led her away.

Havana was shocked. That was twice in one day she had seen this woman deal with jerks with apparent ease and a sassy grace. "How do you do that? Does this happen every night?"

Lettie grinned a little. "Ehh, you get used to it. Hang around us long enough, you'll start to pick up the tricks of the trade. And...well, it doesn't happen nearly as much out here as it did when we were still performing in the old museum in Manhattan. There, there were usually HUGE crowds every night."

Havana remembered the story. "Right. Wasn't it a group of protesters that burned down the building?"

"Well, technically, it was only one man who set the fire, but there was a group of them there that night causing trouble, so they all ended up getting arrested. But that's the past. Come on, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Havana joined the rehearsals, learning the routines and working on her own. At first, she was rather shy, but the other performers were all very kind to her, so she slowly warmed up to them. One afternoon, they were taking a break, sitting around talking about their stories. While Havana was telling hers, Phin walked by and overheard part of it. "I don't know how I would have survived as a child if it hadn't been for Chevone."

He paused in his tracks, turning to the group. "Wait...Chevone? Petite lady, about so tall, face looks like a mask?"

Havana hesitated a little. "Yes, that sounds like her."

The others were curious now as well. "You know her, PT?" WD asked.

The ringmaster nodded, seeming a bit dazed. "I do. Or at least, I did. A long time ago. After my father passed away, I had nothing. She found me on the streets behind a bakery one day after I'd tried to steal a loaf of bread so I wouldn't starve. I ended up getting smacked around a bit for my efforts. She saw, and after the shop owner left, she came over and gave me an apple, and after she heard my story, she took me in and helped me out. Of course, she didn't have much to give me, but at least I had a roof over my head. But after I took a job on the railroad, I had to leave the city on different projects, and I lost contact with her. When I came back….I just...never got back in touch with her. I thought about it from time to time, but…." He shook his head, looking extremely regretful. After a moment, he focused back on Havana. "Do you know where she is now?"

Now Havana really hesitated. It was obvious from the way he talked that he had affections for the woman, she didn't know how he was going to take what she was going to have to tell him. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Phin, but….she died, two years ago. If it's any comfort, it was peaceful. She just...didn't wake up one morning."

Phin's face fell, obviously very saddened to hear the news. It was several moments before he was able to speak again, and when he did, his voice was rough with emotions. "Do...ahrum...do you know where she was buried?"

Havana nodded, feeling sympathy for the man. "Yes. It's nothing fancy, little better than a potter's field, but...at least she's at rest. I could take you there if you want. Tomorrow?"

Phin nodded. "Thank you."

Lettie watched him with concern. "You alright, Phin?"

Shifting his gaze to her, he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be alright. I just…. I'll be in the office for a while." The others let him go, knowing he needed time to deal with the news and the emotions they were bringing up. They had never heard him mention Chevone before, but it was obvious she had been important to him at one point in time.

Thankfully, he was able to put his emotions aside, and by that evening, he was able to go out into the ring and be the fabulous, glittery showman that the crowds loved to see. Even his family had a hard time seeing the hints of sadness that still lingered in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Phinn picked Havana up in his buggy, and with her directions, they eventually came to the cemetery. Phinn had to chuckle a little when he realized just which one they were at. "Bit ironic that she should be buried here."

Havana looked up at him in confusion. "Why's that?"

Before answering, he led her over to one of the poorest sections of the yard, eventually to a pair of small markers, pointing them out. Havana looked at them, reading the names. "Philo Barnum and Irene Taylor Barnum." Checking the dates, she did some quick figuring. "Your parents?"

Phinn nodded. "Mother died when I was just a boy. Father...when I was twelve. It was shortly after that that I met Chevone." Taking the bouquet of flowers he had brought with him, he pulled some of them out before kneeling down to place them on his mother's grave. He was silent for a while. "I...I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. Things...haven't exactly been easy. At first, just trying to survive was a struggle. And after that...I know things got kind of screwed up for a while, but, I think I've got it figured it out now. Well, at least as much as anyone can. No one's perfect, right?" He gave a bit of a chuckle.

After a moment, he sighed. "Well...We're going to have to get back to the circus pretty soon, and I've still got another old friend to see before we leave. I'll come to see you again sometime." He placed his hand on the stone for few moments before straightening up. With a last sigh, he turned to Havana and gave her a smile. "Alright, Havana. Lead on."

With a nod, she led him off to a different area of the cemetary a few sections over. Reaching the right area, it took a moment to find the exact grave, then she pointed. "There, she's there."

Following Havana's finger, he found the stone with her name on it. Hesitantly, he reached out to place his hand on it. "Hello, Chevone. It's been so long… I know I promised to come back eventually, but...after I left the railroad, I married Charity. I spent so many years, just trying to support her, and then our girls came along, and I had to work even harder to keep our heads above water. I guess….I just got so wrapped up in trying to...be more than I was. Trying to get ahead. And….so many things, so many people, ended up getting left in the dust. And, unfortunately, you were one of those people." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Chevone. I know I made many mistakes in my life, but I'm trying my best to make up for it now. A few years ago, I started a circus, all sorts of different people, with many different talents and unique abilities. I did briefly think about trying to find you, see if you would be interested in joining our family, but I figured you wouldn't be interested. You were actually part of my inspiration for it, and that's on of hundreds of things that I will always be grateful to you for." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "One of my friends, Lettie, found one of your children; Havana. She's joined our family now. We'll take good care of her, I promise." Kneeling, he placed the flowers on the grave. "I'm sorry if I ever disappointed you, but I hope that I've made you proud more often. Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine."

Havana put a few things together in her head while he spoke, and when he was done, she came up behind him. "I think she mentioned you before. I didn't realize till now, but…. You were her 'Little Taylor', weren't you?"

Phinn smiled, a tear in his eye, and nodded. "That was me. Her little joke. My father was a taylor, and my middle name is Taylor, after my mother's side of the family. Actually, my maternal grandfather was Phineas Taylor, so...that's where they got my name."

Havana nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, in the last few years, at least, Chevon _was_ proud of you. I didn't realize it at the time, but I think it was when she would see adverts for the circus, or hear people talk about, she would smile, and sometimes she'd say something about 'her Little Taylor having made good'."

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he gave a small chuckle. He reached out to clasp Havana's shoulder. "Thank you, Havana. I'm glad she felt that way."

"If you don't mind me asking...you said she inspired you to start the circus…?"

Phinn nodded, wiping his eyes. "I had started the museum...about a month before, but it was failing. Horribly. One night, I came home, and the girls suggested that I needed something alive, something spectacular. After I'd tucked them in, I went out to my desk, and I saw a copy of Tom Thumb and an apple sitting on the corner. The first time I saw Tom was when I went to apply for the loan to buy the museum. Seeing the book reminded me of him, and the apple reminded me of Chevon. The next day, I found out who that young man at the bank was, went out to his mother's house to hire him, and made up posters to advertise for performers. The rest is history. I held interviews and hired the original cast, and then we built the show." He shook his head, chuckling. "Lord, the first few shows were rough. The 'ring' was nothing more than some posts with rope looped around it to hold the people back. No seating for the audience, very few props… But we still took off like wildfire, and once the money started coming in, then we could invest in making it the incredible show that it's become."

"And then you lost it all in the fire."

He shrugged. "Well, no one was seriously hurt; what was lost was all replaceable. We were a bit worried about Phillip for a short time, but he pulled through with no real lasting damage."

Havana frowned. "What happened to him?"

"Well, when I got to the Museum, the first thing I did was to make sure that everyone was out. We did a quick head count and realized that Anne was missing. The crazy, lovesick fool ran back into the burning building to try and rescue her. It was all we could do to keep WD from following him. Phillip wasn't in there more than...30 seconds before she came running out the alley from the back of the building. She'd been in the dressing area when things went down, and got blocked by the fire, so she'd come out the back way instead of the front with everyone else. Once we were sure that she was safe….Well, as foolish as it may have been for me, I just couldn't leave Phillip in there, too stubborn to come out until he found Anne. I ran in after him, managed to find him, passed out with a bunch of rubble on top of him. I got him free and managed to carry him outside, and they took him to hospital right away, but...it was almost a full day before he regained consciousness. That, I believe, was probably the worst...24 to 48 hours of my life." He was quiet for a moment, remembering all the pain and fear, but then shook it off. "About a week later, Phillip was out of hospital, we were still working on cleaning up the mess, figuring out how we were going to rebuild, if it was even possible. When all the banks refused to give us a loan, Phillip came through with the money he'd been saving up since he started with me, we became full partners, and...well, you see where we are now. It took a while and quite a bit of work, but we were able to rebuild it, more or less the way it had been, down by the docks. It likely sounds crazy to most people, but I've found my happiness there, in that old tent, surrounded by all you 'oddities'." He gave her a grin.

She smiled as well. "Sometimes it just takes finding the right people, aye?"

He nodded. "That, and a work you love. Nothing can make you happier than that, and nothing can destroy your soul more than just about anything." Taking one last look at the grave, he gave a nod, then turned away. "Well, come on. We'd best be getting back. Wouldn't do to be late for rehearsals now, would it?"

As the pair left, Havana realized that she had seen a side of her boss this morning that very few had likely seen, been told things that few probably knew. She was a bit honored by that, and it made her see that sometimes, even those who looked like they had the perfect lives don't always.


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple weeks of practice, Havana started performing in the shows. The first couple of nights, she was extremely nervous, but everyone was so kind and enthusiastic, she quickly got over it and started to enjoy herself. It was the best she had ever felt in her entire life. Of course, that wasn't saying much, but still… Here, she had friends, people who actually cared for and looked out for her.

But even the best of friends and closest of families have their rough times. The Barnum circus wasn't any different. They had gone through one such time during the time Jenny Lind had been in America till just after the fire. They were about to experience another.

One night, after a couple of months of Havana performing, she was leaving by herself one evening after a show. Having gained some confidence and a sense of comfort in her time here, she wasn't too concerned. But as she walked across the property, a small group came toward her. "Hey you, freak! We don't want you here."

"Yeah! You're a demon, sent here to drag us all to hell!"

"Go back to the pits where you belong!"

"I'm not a demon! I'm just a girl. I can't help the color eyes I was born with any more than you can."

Just then, Lettie came out and heard the commotion. "HEY! Leave her alone. Or does it make you feel like big men to pick on a young girl?"

They glared and cussed at Lettie, but soon turned and stalked off, leaving Havana shaking with anger. Lettie came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I know it's hard, but you can't let folks like that get to you. I know what it's like…"

"No you don't!" Havana interrupted, pulling away and glaring at her. "How could you? At least you got to have a normal childhood. You didn't grow up a freak. You became one later. You have no idea what it's like to be born a freak, to have people call you a monster."

Stung and deeply hurt by the words, Lettie staggered back. The pain in her face quickly turned to anger. "Well fine. If that's the way you feel about it, why don't you just leave?!"

"I will!" Havana yelled, turning on her heel and running as fast as she could. She was crying before she even made in off of the circus property, and was running blindly through the town. By the time she started to calm down enough to actually see, she had no idea where she was and it was far too dark for her to be able to figure out where she was or how to find her way back.

Realizing that there was nothing that she be able to do that night, she realized that the best thing was going to be to find someplace to stay safe for the night. Looking around, she found a narrow, dark alley. Going down it cautiously, it seemed to be empty, so she decided to stay there for the night, her knowledge gained over her life telling her that this was likely going to be a fairly safe place. Getting as comfortable as she could, she did her best to try and go to sleep.

She didn't end up getting much sleep that night, not because she feared for her safety out here; she was used to that. But because she feared that she had lost the closest thing she'd ever had to a home and family after her childish outburst. The only solution possible was to try and go back tomorrow and beg for forgiveness. At the very least, she had to tell Lettie that she was sorry for what she had said.

It took some time, but eventually she was able to find her way to the coast, then down to the docks, and from there to the circus grounds. She had grown up learning how to hide from sight in practically any circumstance, and used that ability now. She didn't want to run the risk of being seen and thrown out before doing what she'd come here to do.

Sneaking around, she eventually found Lettie talking with Phin. "There's still no sign of her. We have to find her. I'm going back out there. If anything happens…" Though the bearded lady's words were tough and she was trying to hide it, it was obvious she was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Phin reached out and took her by the shoulders gently but firmly. "No, you're not. I know you haven't slept all night. You aren't going to do anyone any good if you get run down. What you _are_ going to do is get at least a few hours sleep. The rest of us will keep up the search." When she started to protest, he quickly cut her off. "Ah! No argument. I don't care if you go home or crash on one of the cots here, but you are getting some rest. Do you understand me?"

Sighing, she hung her head and nodded. "Alright. I'm just so worried about her."

Hearing the tears in her voice, Phin nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I know. But she grew up on the street. If she's tough enough to manage that all these years, I'm sure one night hasn't done much harm."

Unable to hold back any longer, Havana came out from where she'd been hiding behind a pile of equipment, clearing her throat to get their attention.

The other two turned, and when they saw her, Lettie ran over, pulling her into a fierce hug. "Havana! Thank God you're alright." But as Phin came up behind her, Lettie pulled back, her attitude switching 180 degrees like someone had flipped a switch. "Where the HELL have you been?" She yelled, glaring at the girl.

Phin looked equally as angry. "We've been looking all over for you, young lady. When Lettie told us early this morning that you'd run off after the show last night and hadn't been back…" He shook his head, unbidden images of one of his own daughters being missing in this city and freezing his heart. He knew all too well the cruelties that could befall the unwary, and it terrified him.

Havana didn't hear or see the concern and fear under their words, just the anger, and she took a step back, shrinking into herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause anybody any trouble. I…" Her voice choked in her throat and she shook her head, looking down, trying not to cry.

Phin sighed, shaking his head. "Can you perform tonight?"

His voice was still harsh, but his words… Was he saying what Havana thought he was. "I...Sir?"

"Can you perform tonight, or do you need a day off?"

Shaking the confusion out of her mind, she nodded. "Yes, I can perform tonight. You still want me, though?"

He didn't answer her question, just giving a nod. "Right. Go get some rest, both of you. I'll excuse you from practice for today. Be back in time to get ready for the show." With that, he stalked off to go let the rest of the gang know that Havana had been found and call off the search.

Havana was surprised by this. "Wow. I...thought for sure I was going to be fired."

Lettie frowned in confusion. "Why on earth would he fire you?"

"I...assumed that the two of you would be furious at me after...last night."

Lettie's eyebrows went up. "Oh, don't get me wrong, we _are_ furious with you. It was foolish, and…" She shook her head. "But we're family. And family forgives each other. So, it's going to take some time to get over, but we will. Families don't give up on each other or throw someone out just because of one mistake. God knows, if that was the case, things would be a lot different than what they are now."

Havana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we all make mistakes sometimes. You're just a kid; one who's been on her own practically all her life. You've never learned how to really trust other people. I get it. But you can trust us. We may get mad at each other, purely _livid_ sometimes, but that doesn't mean that we just give up one each other."

Havana felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. "I'm sorry...for what I said last night. I never should have."

"Well, you were partially right. I didn't have to grow up on the streets all by myself. But my childhood wasn't as rosy as you seem to think it was." At Havana's questioning look, Lettie went on. "I didn't grow my beard until I was 13, that's true. But my father died when I was just a little girl. Mother and I got by, but...she wanted more. But instead of finding herself a rich man to marry, she decided that she would groom me to catch a wealthy husband. For as long as I can remember, I was always being trained how to be a _proper_ lady. God, how I hated all the endless training. I really have no idea how Charity survived it without going mad!" She chuckled, shaking her head. "My only joy was my singing. Mother allowed that, figuring that it would give me some form of accomplishment that might win a man's favor. But even then, she managed to suck the fun out of it. She always demanded that I win at every competition she forced me to enter. If I came in lower than second place, there would be hell to pay the next day. And the other girls!" She snorted, shaking her head. "I was always...on the plumper side. They made some of the cruelest remarks to me, knowing full well that I could hear them. We all had a shared love and passion for music; we could have been friends. But not one of them would even consider giving me half a chance." She shook her head again, reliving the childhood pain. "So, you see, every single one of us here has our own pain, our own scars that we carry around with us. We've just found our healing place here. Those hurts will never be completely gone, but they can be mostly forgotten here."

Havana gave her a skeptical look. "Everyone? I heard about Mr. Phillip's family disinheriting him when he joined the circus, so I suppose there's a deeper story there. But the Barnums?"

"Child, you have no idea. Alright, I'll admit, Caroline and Helen have it pretty good, thank God. But Phin and Charity?" Lettie shook her head. "Phin's mother died when he was little. His father was a poor tailor who could barely scrape by. When Phin was 10, his father got sick and died. Phin was left with nothing. He spent quite a while living on the streets himself before he was finally able to find a steady job with the railroad and start making something of himself. As for Charity….I think her father and my mother would have gotten on famously. Phin's father was Charity's father's tailor. That's how Phin and Charity met. But Mr. Hallet has a mean streak in him. It's softened _a little_ the last few years, but not that much. He was constantly trying to mold Charity into the obedient, proper lady that would do a rich man like him credit and secure her a wealthy husband of her own one day. The rich may not have the same problems as the poor, but that doesn't mean they don't have their own set, or that they aren't just as bad. Even after the pair grew up and got married, I guess they had it hard, financially, until Phin got the idea of putting this circus together and managed to get it really going."

Havana thought about what she had just learned, a bit surprised by the revelation. "Wow. I suppose...you're right. Everyone has their own problems, huh?"

Lettie nodded. "Sure do." The adrenaline she had been running on since last night was quickly dissipating, and she couldn't suppress a yawn. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. If Phin's going to let me out of rehearsal, I plan on taking advantage. Come on, it'll be quieter at home than it will be here."

Havana smiled a little, nodding. She was relieved that they weren't going to throw her out because of one mistake. She was new to the idea of family, but she thought she was going to like it.


	7. Chapter 7

So, a couple things: First, sorry that this took so long to get out. My muse has kind of gone on vacation lately. I'm trying, I really am. Second, I know this chapter is short, and some of the next few are going to be. They just seem to be natural break points, so... Anyway, hope you enjoy. Any feedback or suggestions would be welcome.

Havana eventually settled even better into her life with the circus once she started to realize that Lettie was right about everyone having a story. After several months, it was decided to take the circus on tour. Not everyone was going, and Havana was getting rather nervous.

Anne noticed and questioned her on it. "Hey, sweetheart. Something wrong?"

She shrugged. "It's just...with all the talk about the tour coming up, but then so many people being left behind…"

"Because they want to be. Many of them don't want to go. They want to stay here, so Phin and Phillip aren't forcing them. But assuming you want to go, we'll be thrilled to have you along."

Havana felt relief flooding through her. "Really?"

Anne smiled. "Of course. We need as many of our stars with as possible," she chuckled, giving a wink.

Havana blushed a little, but chuckled as well. "Well then, I suppose I shouldn't let you all down, should I?"

Anne squeezed her shoulder. "Atta girl. If you need anything, any help, or have any questions, just let us know."

"I will. Thanks, Anne."

"You're welcome."

The next few weeks were busy, the Circus putting on Farewell performances before leaving, arrangements being made both for those going and those staying. But as hectic and nerve wracking as it was, Havana was excited. She'd never been outside New York, and now she was going to be traveling the country. It was more than she'd ever dreamed possible.

The afternoon of their departure, everyone was gathered at the train depot, those staying saying goodbye to those leaving and promising to see each other again after the tour was over in a few months.

But if they were expecting a quiet send off, it wasn't to be. Slowly, a group of roughs gathered. At first, it was just the usual calls and taunts that even Havana had learned to ignore by now. But the more people showed up, the braver and more volatile the crowd became.

The threats were starting to turn uglier and more violent, and Havana and many of the others were getting nervous. Seeing what was going on, Phin quickly talked to the engineer. "Herb, do me a favor and get this rig ready to roll, huh? I'm going to go get everyone boarded."

Seeing the escalation as well, the man nodded. "You got it. Should be ready to be on our way in just a couple minutes."

Nodding and clapping the man on the shoulder, Phin made his way to the back of the crowd, quietly asking them to finish up and get on.

It was working, but then the protesters noticed the performers boarding the train. "Yeah, that's right, freaks! Get out of here, and don't bother comin' back!"

Looking back, no one was sure who threw the first blow, but everything quickly descended into pandemonium as the protesters attacked and the performers either went on the offensive or tried to flee to the safety of the train.

Havana was instantly in a panic, trying to get through the crowd. She was still several feet from the train with multiple bodies in between when she heard a voice calling out her. "Havana!"

Turning, she saw the bearded lady who had been her first friend. "Lettie!" Just then, she saw a man coming up behind her and pointed in terror. "Look out!"

It was too late. As Lettie turned, the first blow was struck. Havana screamed in terror and disbelief, but before she could do much, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her vision swam for a moment, then the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey folks. So, life has been killing me the last couple of months. The company that owns the store I work for decided to close down and made the announcement in the middle of October. Since then, it has been nothing but insanity and stress. But today was the last day, we are officially closed, and I am taking a couple weeks vacation to get myself resettled and enjoy the new year. Hopefully I can crank out the rest of the story during this time :) Enjoy, and thank you for your patience.

An unknown time later, Havana came to. At first, she thought the rocking sensation had something to do with the pain that throbbed in her head, but when she opened her eyes, she realized someone had carried her onto the train, and said train was in motion.

Slowly sitting up, she took stock of all her aches and pains, eventually deciding that, though she hurt fairly badly, there didn't seem to be any severe or permanent damage. She would live.

Getting up, she left the cabin she had been put in and made her way to the communal sitting area. There she found Anne and Charity, both talking quietly, looking rather concerned. She cleared her throat to get their attention and they looked up, pulling smiles to their faces that didn't quite reach their eyes.

"Havana. How are you, dear?"

"Good to see you up and about."

Havana nodded a little. "I hurt, but I'll survive." She looked around the compartment. "Where's Lettie?"

The older women looked at each other, frowning, before turning back to her with a sigh. "Next car, compartment 4."

Not liking the looks on their faces, Havana hesitated. "Is...she alright?"

Another sigh and a shake of the head. "Well, she's awake. She'll live, but ...it's not good. We're going to take her to a doctor the first chance we get."

"Why don't you go see her? I know she's been worried about you and asking for you since she woke up."

Nodding, Havana went to the end of the car, crossed over to the next, and found the compartment they had told her. She hesitated outside the door for a minute before getting the courage to knock.

The voice from the other side sounded quiet and weak, not like the strong woman Havana had come to idolize. "Come in."

Havana opened the door and found it to be similar to the one she'd woken up in, with Lettie laying propped up in bed. She was covered in bruises, her one eye black and nearly swollen shut, and her usually immaculate curls were a tangled mess, but she managed a smile for her young friend. "Havana. You're alright. Thank God." She patted the bed beside her. "Come here."

Havana closed the door and stepped over, hesitantly sitting down beside Lettie. The older woman took her hand and held it on her lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt like hell, but I'll be alright. What about you? Anne and Charity said they're taking you to a doctor as soon as they can."

Lettie sighed. She really didn't think all the fuss was necessary, and she didn't want Havana worrying. "They just want to make sure there's no real damage to my eye and have my chest looked at." When Havana's eyes widened in fear, Lettie squeezed her hand. "I'm sure my eye'll be fine once the swelling goes down. And...I'm having a little trouble breathing, but I'm sure it's just bruises. Don't you worry about anything, ok? I promise, I'm going to be just fine. You'll see.

Havana wanted to believe, and the fact that she was alive and talking now seemed to support that belief. Still, she'd feel better once the doctor gave his assessment.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a day and a half trip before they made it to their first stop, and while most of the gang set about putting up the tent and preparing for the first show of their tour, Charity took a wagon and drove Lettie and a couple others into town to get checked out.

Havana did her best to help get ready, but her mind wasn't on the task. She had seen how pale her friend was, how carefully she moved, the trouble she was having breathing. That wasn't normal.

When she saw the wagon return, Havana was right behind Phin and Phillip to hear the news. "Well? How bad is it?" Phin asked as they all climbed down.

Charity sighed. "Well, Salvatore and Angus needed stitches. The doctor did the best he could with Elijah, but with all his piercings… Thankfully, WD's wrist is just a bad sprain, and not broken. He just needs to keep it wrapped for a couple of weeks."

They turned to the dark skinned man. "Do you need some time off to let it heal?"

WD flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist. "I think I'll be alright. We'll have to be careful about what moves we do and how I'm catching Anne, but we should be able to do a show."

The bosses still didn't look completely convinced. "Once everything's set up, I want you two to do a practice. As low as possible and with nets, just to be on the safe side. I'd rather ground you than have a tragedy happen."

WD's crest fell a bit, but he understood and had to agree. If they took the risk and his baby sister got hurt or worse because of it, he'd never forgive himself. He gave a nod. "Right."

Phin and Phillip were glad he seemed to understand and wasn't putting up a fight. They turned their attention to the last of the wounded. "Lettie?"

The bearded lady sighed, shaking her head. "It's not good. Doc figures I've got at least a couple broken ribs. They're where they should be and not causing too much danger right now, but ..." She hesitated before continuing. "It's nearly impossible for me to take a deep breath, and when I do, it feels like someone's stabbing me in the chest, and I start coughing, and that just makes the pain worse. And Doc said that coughing too much or too hard could pop the broken ribs out of place and then…" She didn't have to finish that thought. They all knew it wasn't good. "If I can't breathe...I can't sing. I'm sorry, Phin."

He shook his head, carefully pulling her into a loose hug. "No, don't be. This wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you'll be alright. We'll figure out how to get by until you're healed."

Pulling back, she gave him a grateful smile before her eyes cut over his shoulder. Spotting her young protege, an idea came to her. "Havana," she called, waving the girl over.

Nervously, Havana joined the group, a little worried she'd get in trouble for spying. "Lettie?" she asked nervously.

Instead of answering her, Lettie looked to Phin. "What do you think?"

Phin caught on quickly and thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, maybe. She's got the potential, at least. Not a full replacement for you, but since we are in a pinch…" He turned to Havana. "Think you can do it?"

Havana wasn't completely sure what they were talking about. At least, she didn't want to admit it. "Do what, Sir?"

"Sing in Lettie's place until her ribs heal. You know the parts?"

Havana was starting to panic a little. "I th-think so, Sir, but…"

Lettie gave her an encouraging smile. "I have faith in you, Havana. I think you'll be wonderful."

"We believe in you. What do you say?" Phillip raised that eyebrow at her, giving her that patented Carlyle look.

Havana was quiet for a moment. She was terrified at the idea of taking over for the woman who was her teacher and near idol, but she knew that Lettie couldn't perform, and without her, many of the group numbers would be missing a key part. Sighing, she nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Everyone smiled at her encouragingly. "Good girl. We can run a rehearsal in a little while, if you want, make sure you know what's what. Lettie, if you want to run your parts with her before then?"

Lettie nodded. "You got it." She turned to Havana, holding out a hand. "Come on, let's see how much you already know." The two went off to find a place they could run through everything.


	10. Chapter 10

So, this is the final chapter that I have. If anyone has any ideas for further chapters, please feel free to send them to me, and if I can make them work, I will add them and happily give you muse credit :) Also, check out the other note at the end of the chapter for a little extra info.

After having run Havana through the songs, Lettie gave a little sigh. "Alright. You know the words, but now you have to put the _emotion _into them. The power. When you step into that ring, you aren't just some weak little girl, some freak nobody wants. You are strong and powerful, beautiful and unique. You have to believe that, deep down in your soul, let it fill you with light, then let it out."

Havana shook her head, feeling it was useless. "I can't. I'm not you, Lettie. I'm not 'Barnum's Queen of the Ring'."

"And we're not asking you to be. Not really. You can't be me any more than Phillip can be Phin. Everyone is different, and that's the way it's supposed to be. Just be the best you that you can be."

Havana looked up at her with her yellow eyes wide and shimmering. "I'm scared."

Lettie gave her a sympathetic smile. "I believe you." She hesitated a moment before coming to a decision. "Did anyone ever tell you about our first show ever, back in the old museum?" Havana shook her head and Lettie smiled, remembering back. "We were all in the back room, getting ready to go on. Vassily hadn't really ever tried his stilts before, but with Phin's help, he strapped them on, then Phin pulled him to his feet. For a few seconds it was fine, but then he started to lose his balance, and started stepping forward to stay up. He ended up walking right out through the curtain and into what was our ring at the time, half of the cast surrounding him to keep him from falling."

Havana couldn't help giggling at the picture in her mind's eye. The Russian was quite at ease on the stilts now and could do some impressive things on them. It was funny to think of him stumbling around.

Lettie chuckled as well. "Well, at that point, Phin knew we really didn't have any choice but to start the show a little early, since the big surprises had been let out. He tried to shoo me out there to start, but I was standing beside the opening, too terrified to even move. I honestly feared I was either going to be sick, faint, or both."

Havana couldn't believe her ears. As ridiculous as the idea of a clumsy Vassily seemed, a terrified Lettie seemed even more unbelievable. "No way."

"Oh yes. If I could have gotten my legs to cooperate, I would have run out of that building and never looked back. But then, Phin told me something that I've always remembered and kept close to my heart."

Havana perked up in curiosity. "What did he say?"

"He said 'they may not know it yet, but they are going to love you'. And...well, it certainly isn't true outside the ring, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that they ever will, outside a select handful. And that's alright. You don't need the world to love you, as long as you have a few good people. _But_, when I'm in the ring, the audience does love me. And I'm sure that they will love you, too. All you have to do is put on the best show that you can for them. Can you do that?"

Havana took a deep breath. There was a lot of sense in what Lettie was saying. She had seen it herself. And as they had said, this was only a temporary thing. Pulling together her courage, she gave a nod. "Yes. I think I can."

Lettie smiled, giving a nod. "That's my girl. Now, once more with feeling."

Lettie ran Havana through her paces one more time before Phin came wandering over. "Hello ladies. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Ready for rehearsal?" Lettie asked with a smile.

"We are if you are. What do you think, Havana?"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

Phin gave a nod. "Let's go then. Come on, kiddo."

The rehearsal went fairly well, only having to fix a couple of parts. By then it was time to get ready for the show. Lettie helped Havana get dressed and did her hair and makeup. When she was done, she sat back with a smile. "There. You look beautiful."

Havana looked at her reflection in the mirror. She barely recognized herself in the glass, but that had to be a good thing, right? "Wow. You're a magician, Lettie."

She chuckled. "Hardly. I just have plenty of experience."

Just then, Phillip came around. "5 minutes to curtain. Looking good, Havana. You ready?"

The girl took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

He gave her a smile. "That's the spirit. See you out there." With a wave, he went to check on the others.

When he was gone, Havana let out the breath, starting to shake. "Lettie, I think I'm going to be sick."

The older woman placed steadying hands on her shoulders. "Easy now. Deep breaths. Remember, they may not know it yet, but…"

"They are going to love me," Havana finished.

Lettie nodded. "That's right. And just remember, I'm going to be right out there with the Barnum girls, so if you need a friendly face, you just find us. Otherwise, you can just not focus on anyone. They'll never know the difference anyway. Now, I better get out there. You'll be fine, promise." With a smile, she gave Havana a gentle squeeze before leaving.

She watched her mentor slip out of the back and into the front area, then took a few deep breaths to try and keep herself calm. Seeing the others all taking their starting positions, she moved to take her new place. Several of the other performers gave her supportive smiles and small words of encouragement. It made her feel a little bit better that they all seemed to believe that she could do this.

When the time came, the first notes of the opening song started to play. "This is it. Too late to back out now," she thought to herself as she prepared to step out.

At first, she was so extremely nervous that she could barely get out the notes. It reminded her very much of her first night performing. But she remembered all the advice she had been given, pulling in and focusing on the positive, ignoring and shutting down any negative thoughts she might have. About half way through "Greatest Show", she was able to catch a glimpse of Lettie and the Barnum girls, and they all looked extremely happy. She knew that if she wasn't doing well, their faces would show it, and she took courage from that.

She managed to make it through the opening without any issues, and the people seemed thrilled, though Havana's nerves were shot to pieces. Thankfully, there were several other acts now before she had to go on again. She took that time to sit quietly in the back and try to relax and find a calm place in her mind.

When it came time for her solo part of the show, she actually found that it wasn't too harrowing. After all, she had been doing this for months now, so this part she was used to. She just relaxed and enjoyed the music, letting it fill her and pour her emotions into the melodies.

After her set, she returned to the back, and while she was getting a drink, Phin found her. "Hey, kiddo. Seems to be going pretty good. How are you feeling?"

She let out a huff. "Honestly? My solo just now wasn't so bad, but having to stand in for Lettie... I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop shaking for ten minutes after I got out of the ring."

Phin gave a sympathetic chuckle. "I understand. Really, I do. It's not everyone's place to be standing out in the spotlight like that. But you've got what it takes. You sounded absolutely wonderful, and the audience is eating you up. Keep up the good work, alright, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "I'll certainly try."

"Atta girl. You relax for a little while and I'll see you in the ring." With a wave, he headed off to continue running the show.

All too quickly for Havana, the performance was coming to a close. Everyone was getting ready for the finally and she got up and joined them. She was just as nervous as she had been when the show started, but she knew that it would all be over in just a few minutes, whether good or bad.

Just as the opening had, the close went off without a hitch, Havana hit every mark and every note exactly. When the last note was over and the crowd erupted into applause, Havana instinctively tried to melt away and hide behind the nearest co-performer. But Phin saw the movement, and with a smile on his face, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back out. "Oh no no no. No you don't. You get to enjoy this"

She looked up at him with a slightly bewildered look on her face, and his smile widened ever so slightly. "Babe, you can't hide anymore. If you weren't before, you are completely one of us now."

Havana took a moment, but then managed a smile. If PT Barnum himself was saying that she was one of them, then there was no one who would possibly deny her place. There was no need to worry anymore.

Taking their final bows, the performers all returned to the back one last time to get out of their costumes so they could turn in for the night. Havana was just starting to change when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "That's my girl. I knew you would do wonderfully."

With a smile, she turned around to see Lettie walking over to her. "I couldn't have done it without you. It was your encouragement and trying to do like you that got me through."

"But it was you who did it. Anyone can try and mimic someone else's performance, but without talent of their own, it will _never_ work. You have that talent. Maybe after tonight, you'll be able to believe in yourself. There's no doubt about it, this is where you belong. Right here, a child of the circus, just like the rest of us."

Havana smiled. She had to admit, that sounded nice.

So, Phin's lines to Havana about 'You get to enjoy this', and 'Babe, you can't hide anymore' are actually things that Hugh Jackman apparently said to Keala Settle while filming GS, as related by her in an interview. The whole thing is kind of adorable, and it just makes me love her and Hugh even more. If you have the time, give it a watch.

watch?v=aDVp9e84iwU&list=PL6yHk-iuUNzg4fr8xNoPx-0PudSwMVi2x&index=6&t=1245s

Also, this is the end of what I have for now. If anyone has any further suggestions on adventures for Havana and the gang, I would love to hear them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
